1. Field
Embodiments relate to detecting a moving object using a structured light, and more particularly, to a system, a method, and medium that can detect the moving object even while moving by predicting an image after the movement from an existing image and comparing the predicted image with the present image, detect a broad range, and detect the moving object even when lighting is absent.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recognition ability and determination ability are added to a robot that has been used in industrial sites to perform simple assembling or processes, the robot is developed to perform more advanced functions.
Moreover, unlike a stationary robot fixed in a certain place or installed in a preconfigured work environment, a mobile robot that can move by itself can be used in an extended work area such as an arbitrary work place or an outdoor place. Accordingly, the mobile robot is superior to the stationary robot because the mobile robot can perform more various roles and tasks.
As the necessity that protects and surveys human resources or technical resources increases, the importance of a security system and surveillance system has been gradually increased. If a security system and surveillance system could be developed to survey a moving object while the security system and surveillance system are mounted on a mobile robot which has departed from a stationary work area, the mounted security system and surveillance system would effectively provide security and surveillance. 
Most detecting apparatuses of the related art are configured so as to survey only a certain range by using one stationary camera. That is, the detecting apparatus according to the related art expects a photographic angle in advance and photographs within only the expected angle. Therefore, the surveillance apparatus according to the related art could observe only a limited range.
Accordingly, when a surveillance position changes and a change of a photographic angle is required, the installed camera device is re-installed. Therefore, in the case of detecting a number of ranges in one space, a number of cameras should be installed.
A method for actively detecting a moving object according to the related art stores an image signal in a stationary image apparatus, creates a differential image by comparing the stored image with the present image, and extracts the moving object. In the above method, the image apparatus also obtains the image signal in only the stationary state. Therefore, a method, in which an image apparatus can detect a moving object while the image apparatus is moving, is not provided.